


His Angel

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Waverly and Bobo's connection, Waverly's adoption, baby Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: A little girl is adopted by Ward and Michelle Earp and given the name Waverly.





	His Angel

**His Angel**

 

 

It was something when he thought about it, the way that technology had advanced from the moment he'd woken up in that church in 1929 to find his old friend's death had finally kickstarted the curse that Clootie had cast on him and now. Transportation, communication, day-to-day gadgets that they wouldn't have dreamed about in his day. He handled it in stride, like the others. They didn't have much choice in it if they wanted to retain any grounding in the here and now that they found themsleves in. It didn't make it easy for some. There were still Revenants that refused to step foot into a moving vehicle and Bobo himself wasn't overly fond of the new cell phone fad that was beginning to crop up, but it was what it was, and if they were smart, they'd use it in any way that they could to get a little closer to the end to the curse that trapped them in Purgatory.

Then, sometimes, there were personal benefits as well.

Bobo Del Rey had left the name Robert Svane many years ago. It had been dangerous to hold onto and while there weren't many Revenants that knew his face, his name was one that could easily be passed around. Still, a very small part of him - one that he wouldn't admit to anybody - wanted to hold onto something. He didn't have anything left of that life, but as technology progressed he had found a strange and unique opportunity to find information outside of the Ghost River Triangle, and within the last few years he'd found something of personal interest: a family line that had settled in New Mexico with the name of Svane, and that line could be traced back to a Richard Svane, born 1837.

He could barely remember his brother's face now with the years and hell between them. So much had happened, and if he were honest, he hadn't given Richard - or any of his other siblings, for that matter - a second thought in decades now, but as he stared at his brother's lineage he could see him in their eyes. Many of them were the same blue as his own and a similar shape. They were lanky and thin, each one of them with an accomplishment of some note under their belt. Well, Richard always had been the one their parents had counted on.

For several years it was a passing hobby. He had connections in many places outside of the Triangle, and the ones he had in the little town that his brother's family had settled in kept an eye out for anything interesting. There wasn't a lot of news until the call came in. There'd been an accident. Richard's some-odd great-grandson and his wife had been killed, leaving a newborn baby girl alone with no family claiming her.

Bobo didn't consider himself a rash or sentimental man, but in that moment he had been both. Possibly stupid too. Scratch that. Definitely stupid. He had given the order and the girl was on her way to Purgatory before he'd truly thought it through. What the hell was he supposed to do with her when she got there? Keep her in the trailer park? Raise her amongst Revenants? Even if that wouldn't open him up to all kinds of problems, that was no place for a kid. He knew those demons, and many of them were just that before their trips to hell and back. No, he couldn't take her there.

But she didn't have anyone else, and he knew that this curse he was caught up in had the tendency to reach out and take hold of people connected to those under it at the worst of times. There was a reason that the only Earps from Wyatt's direct line always seemed to be in Purgatory.

The problem was he had no one to trust in his usual circle. It was one thing for someone outside of Purgatory to know he was orchestrating this, but someone inside? No, they would have knowledge - or at the very least suspicions - that he had no interest in anyone under him having. His place of leadership with the Revenants was based on respect and fear. Risking that would put him back to the start after sixty-five years of tireless work on it.

So it had to be someone outside of his usual circle that he could still trust.

Bobo had met Michelle Earp only once, but he knew her by reputation. She was a good person, as people went. She was kind and patient. She had to be to have married Ward Earp. She was odd, quiet, and there were rumours. Whispers. She knew things long before they happened. He hadn't seen any proof of that until he approached and she seemed to know the question before it was spoken. She didn't ask for details, didn't make any demands of him. A little girl needed a home and she had one in the Earp household.

Now, as Bobo lingered at the edge of the county line, thinking back on the marathon of events that he'd tumbled into, he was really starting to question his own sanity. He'd seen multiple trips to hell drive other Revenants mad. Maybe this was how his own madness was finally showing. He'd taken that final step from eccentric to batshit crazy.

He could see the vehicle approaching across the bridge and he shifted, waiting as it drew closer. It pulled around, the engine shutting off and he saw a face on the other side of the windshield he hadn't seen in person in some time now. She had passed through Purgatory years before in search of a relic she hadn't found, but what she had found was a collection of cursed men and women stuck inside the Ghost River Triangle. She had stayed for months, researching and poking at anyone willing to talk to her about it, even though most weren't. She'd caught his attention and then, in turn, she had found him fascinating. He found her useful. One could really never have too many outside connections. He couldn't remember how many years ago that had been now, but he could see the grey starting to dust her dark hair these days.

"Bobo Del Rey," Becky greeted as she stepped out of the van. "Damn if you haven't changed a bit in twenty years."

He smirked a little. She was a collector of myths and stories and she'd never stopped asking him for the details of Wyatt Earp's Curse, and he suspected she'd always known more about it than he had shared. It fascinated her. It wouldn't if she had been caught in it.

"She handled the trip pretty well for as little as she is," Becky said as she moved to the back door, revealing a tiny little girl tucked into a car seat in the back. "You want to meet your niece?"

"Pretty far removed to be that," Bobo said roughly, and watched as Becky picked the baby up out of the buggy and walked towards him. He didn't expect her to shuffle the child into his arms and his eyes widened at the bundle as she settled in there, Becky making sure he had an arm under her tiny head before fully releasing her. It had been more than a century since he'd held a child, and he wasn't sure he'd ever held one this small, but she looked up at him curiously, completely and utterly unafraid of the demon cradling her.

"But you're kin," Becky answered with a shrug. "That means something to you, doesn't it? I mean, it's not like we don't have a foster system in Maldito. She wouldn't have been on the streets."

He grunted, his gaze fixed on the little girl. Finally he looked up. "Thank you."

"Honestly, there are worse things you could have called the favour in for. You two going to be okay? It's a long drive back and I should…"

"She'll be alright. I've made arrangements."

"'Course you have," she chuckled and pulled bags full of…. stuff from the van. Bobo wasn't sure he knew what all it would be for, but with two girls already he wagered the Earps would. He'd made the right call. He had to believe that. There was no turning back now.

"You take care of him," Becky told the little girl with a wink and she was back in the van and driving away, leaving Bobo holding onto an innocent little girl that had somehow trusted him enough to doze back off in his arms.

* * *

 

He didn't have long with the little baby that could have easily been the last of his line. Richard's descendants in Maldito had been the only ones he had found. That didn't mean they were the only ones around, but no one else had claimed the little girl. At least here he could keep an eye on her.

"That's a sight you don't see everyday."

Bobo turned, careful not to move too quickly and jolt the little girl in his arms. He had tried to put her back in the little buggy Becky had brought, but somehow he couldn't let go. It was strange, but in the few moments he had left with her he didn't really care.

Ward Earp stood there, his typical cross expression set deeply into his features. It was mixed with a little bit of surprise this time, though, like he hadn't quite believed that he'd find Bobo Del Rey with an infant. It wasn't like there was any precedent for it. "She yours?" he asked after a long moment.

Bobo lifted one off-colour eyebrow. "I've heard that ain't even possible," he answered.

"Until it is," the Heir huffed and shook his head. "Keep your secrets. Michelle already talked me into it." He glanced back, the woman in question lingering a few yards away, and when he looked back he lowered his voice. "You are never to approach my wife or any of my family without me there again, you hear me, Del Rey?"

"Seemed better to ask the one that would actually do the watchin'," Bobo said with his head tilted just a little and he eased himself to his feet, the baby stirring in his arms and she yawned.

"You don't have to tell me where she comes from, but…. why us?"

The question pulled the Revenant's attention. It was a fair question. "Ironic as it is, your homestead may be the safest place in the Triangle."

Ward seemed to accept that and Michelle moved forward to get a better look. The little girl was waking up, those big eyes watching. Bobo found himself wondering if they'd always be that same shade, or if they'd settle out into a darker hue. He seemed to remember the photograph of the girl's mother having darker eyes.

"She likes you," Michelle said as she approached.

"She won't remember me," he answered gruffly.

Michelle reached out, her finger against the baby's cheek. "She's beautiful. You're doing the right thing." She looked up, meeting Bobo's gaze directly. "A good thing. You've probably saved her life, you know."

He snorted. That was a bit much. Ward's wife seemed to be under some misconception of exactly what he was and what something like him was still capable of. _Good_ was a definite stretch. It really was best that he was letting her go.

"Storm's coming. We should get her home," Ward said shortly, shooting Bobo a skeptical look.

"I swear, if I find your boys got ahold of another couple of tourists and that's where she's from…"

Bobo chuckled at that and Michelle reached out, taking the little one from him. He pushed down strange sensation of loss as he passed her over. He couldn't keep her. There was no way. He cleared his throat. "What'll you name her?"

"Waverly. Wynonna picked it out when we told her and Willa they'd have a baby sister."

The name hit Bobo like a physical blow and he was glad he no longer had ahold of her. He might have dropped her in surprise. Waverly. His angel. He'd almost written the encounter off as a dream.

Michelle Earp was watching him with a strange, knowing look. "We'll take good care of her, Robert," she promised. "The girls will love her. We'll love her."

Bobo nodded numbly and risked reaching out, his rough finger against her smooth little cheek. "Goodbye, Waverly," he whispered and she watched him sleepily.

He hadn't expected it to hurt to let her go. He hadn't expected to feel much at all about a child that he didn't even know. But he did know her, in a way. He'd been waiting for her since the day he'd died. Waverly. His angel. The demon and his angel kin. What an odd world this was.

* * *

 

Notes: I've had a couple of ideas on how Waverly and Bobo are connected after he called her 'kin' in the season2 finale, but this is my favourite so far. I really like the idea of her being a descendant (even if not directly) of Robert's while Wynonna is Wyatt's descendant.

And hey! This one was finished just in time for Waverly's birthday. It seemed fitting to go up today

I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. :D


End file.
